


Maybe stay here?

by roseshopes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseshopes/pseuds/roseshopes
Summary: Peter Parker is a lucky man.  He has a good job, loving family and a love of his life. He just doesn't know it yet.Practically a cute Spideychelle fic..





	Maybe stay here?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I hope you enjoy reading.  
> This is my first Spideychelle fic in here, and english is not my first language, so please be gentle..

             First part: You can call it lunch but                           it is a date

 

"Peter where are you?"

"I'm coming aunt May!"

That was a lie. Peter Parker was in middle of New York, and not even close to aunt May, and her Saturday lunch. He had fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes to get to his apartment, get out of his spidey-suit and into something more, well, normal.

*thirty minutes later*

"Peter Parker where have you been?! We have been waiting for almost thirty minutes now!"

"We?"

"Yes. We. I invited an old friend today."

And there she was. As beautiful as always. Sitting in the table. And after all, Peters biggest crush. Michelle 'MJ' Jones. Michelle 'MJ' fu*cking Jones.

"Hi Peter. "

"Ummm, hmmm, hi!"

Awkward. 

So then, after a very silent and awkward lunch Peter finally said something:

"So MJ, how have you been?"

"Pretty fine, I work in the Bugle now and everything.... you?"

"I work in the Stark inc..."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"I think I have to go now.. you going too, MJ?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

"Yeah.."

And somehow, Peter walked Michelle to her place. They chatted just some random things, until MJ said:

"You wanna go to lunch some day?"

"I would like that..."

"I'll give you my number?"

And this is how their lunch-dates started. They didn't call it dating, but they really liked it. And on one of their "dates" Peter kissed MJ. And she kissed back.

 

               Second part: Maybe stay?

"Peter, are you and MJ dating?"

"Why would you think something like that, Ned?"

"Betty thinks you're in love."

"She thinks whaaaat?"

"Are you?"

"Well, I like her, but I don't know does she like me.."

"I think she does."

"How could you know?"

"I know MJ."

           ***

Knock knock knock

Who would be knocking on the door at three am.?

Peter opened the door. Very wet Michelle Jones stood there. It was raining, he noticed.

"I lost my keys. I have nowhere else to go and..."

"Shh.." Peter said,and kissed her wet mouth.

"Maybe stay here?"

 

 

 

 


End file.
